


Dr. Sexy

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awful porn names, BDSM, Blindfolds, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff and Humor, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Memes, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pornstar!Izzy, Pornstar!Jace, Riding Crops, Slow Burn, Vibrators, alternate universe - pornstars, dom!Alec, ex-pornstar!Alec, pure and utter filth, sub!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: This is a god awful title,Alec meets Magnus in a perfectly normal environment. Manages to stutter his way to a date with Magnus. And then Magnus learns the big secret about the Lightwoods, or should he say the 'Hardwoods'.EDIT: On Hiatus





	1. Ch. 1

Magnus Bane would like to state for the record that he met Alexander Gideon Lightwood doing something completely normal. 

The young fashion designer was gathering coffee for him and his fellow designers and friends Catarina and Ragnor. He had just finished paying and was standing off to the side to gather them, while he was waiting he checked his email. Then sent a few texts and eventually this led to Magnus epically losing a game of pong. The man’s tongue stuck out a little bit as he tried not to swear at the stupid game, damn Raphael for downloading it to his phone, then again the young Hispanic did love to watch him suffer, that’s probably why he bought it. 

“Hey daddy why is that man shiny?” A little girl asked in what she assumed was a quiet voice. The father was obviously frazzled and in need of caffeine but glanced over at Magnus with a raised eyebrow. He said something quietly to the little girl and she responded with a loud “Oh” and then she shrugged and smiled to Magnus. Giggling Magnus gave a little wave and grabbed the to go container of coffees. He’d just made it out the door and turned the corner when he ran into a solid chest. His coffee’s were fine but the other gentleman’s spilled all over his coat. And that was how he met Alec Lightwood.

“Dear god I’m so sorry, are you alright!” Magnus exclaimed at the guy he bumped into shook his hand free of hot coffee. He checked himself over quickly before looking over at Magnus.

“It just hit my coat so yeah I’m good, are you alright?” Magnus nodded and was about to speak when he found his gaze captured by a beautiful pair of the most gorgeous hazel eyes. Slightly hidden by a long black fringe there was also light blush on his cheeks (possibly from the cold), and then with the stubble surrounding pouty, kissable lips Magnus refuses to be held responsible for the words that DID slip from his mouth.

“Fuck me” It was not fair that he had to crash into a guy this good looking...and then say that! “Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I need to stop swearing, umm bye!” And then ran away. 

\- - -

Catarina and Ragnor were still howling with laughter as Magnus pouted, it had been seven minutes already. 

“Y-you the Great Mag-nus fucking Ba-ah-ne,” Cat giggled for a few more seconds before she could continue, “ran away!” Magnus was too busy pouting he didn’t know that Cat had pulled out her phone until Cat spoke again.

“Tess! You gotta get up her- hey!” Magnus wrestled the phone from her.

“No you don’t Tessa, Cat has no idea what she’s saying! Ow!” Cat had pulled his hair. Tessa sighed, she did not get paid enough.

And now Magnus had three idiots laughing at him for the past sixteen minutes, Sixteen! Eventually Magnus couldn’t contain himself anymore. 

“Alright, shut up! I panicked, you’ve had your fun but we still have shit to do today.” And that finally got everyone to get to work, Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Truth was the stranger had been beautiful and he regretted running away. But New York boasted a dense population and even if the the beautiful man passed by that shop every day there was no guarantee he and Magnus would cross paths again. 

Not to mention it’d really be hard to fix a first impression that bad.

\- - -

“...then the guy says ‘fuck me’ apologizes for swearing and then runs away.” Izzy’s laugh tinkled over the line like bells.

“Sounds like a hell of a morning, would you though?” She asked. The middle Lightwood sat in a chair in her robe inspecting her nails.

“Would I what?” Her brother asked.

“Fuck him.” The dark chuckle that came back across the phone line from her brother would have sparked hundreds of films, and Izzy would know.

“I certainly wouldn’t kick him out of bed for eating crackers.” Izzy groaned,

“Really Alec? Come on give me a straight answer.”

“Poor choice of words Izzy.” Alec laughed at her incidental joke ignoring her huff at him, “But yes the things I want to do to him are very not straight, and I’m talking every day and twice on Sundays.”

“Wow, that good?” A guy with a clipboard tapped Izzy’s shoulder and pointed to their watch before making gestures at the set. “Okay Alec I have to go they’re about to start filming again but we’ll grab dinner tonight yeah?”

“Sure thing Iz, hope your shoot goes well.” After a quick ‘love you’ from the siblings Alec hangs up and goes back to his work. He’s probably the only person in the world whose parents are upset he chose to become a doctor. 

Alec finishes up his paperwork and gets another two pages done on his paper, one of the hardest parts of the job is how often he needs to have something published, it’s ridiculous. Sighing the eldest Lightwood rubs his eyes and packs up his stuff to head home, like that will bring him any peace.

The only saving grace upon arriving to his apartment that he finds is the smoke alarm is not going off. Izzy is dishing up a stir fry Jace obviously made while the blonde sets the table. Despite their hectic lives they always try to find time to sit down for a family meal.

“Alec!” His youngest brother crashes into him and proceeds to squeeze his waist as tightly as possible, the young teen always loved his brothers and sister and said repeatedly he’d never grow too old to give hugs to his siblings.

“Max, how are you! It’s been a few weeks buddy you doing good in school?” Max rolled his eyes but nodded. Alec was the person to realize Max had poor spacial awareness- or Visual Processing Issues that caused him to struggle in school- and took him to the optometrist then paid for his glasses after his parents refused to admit there was anything wrong. Max struggled with reading due to his issue so after buying the glasses Alec always wanted to check and make sure Max was doing well in his classes. Max wanted to be like Alec and help people, get his doctorate maybe or at the very least become a teacher. 

“I have a group project due in two weeks which means I have a project due in two weeks. Other than that it’s okay Math is still kicking my ass. Izzy said you found yourself a boyfriend?” Alec ruffled his hair which caused the younger boy to harumph at him.

“I’m sorry about the project and the math, they were never my favorite either. Umm someone ran into me and spilled my coffee today but that’s it so no, no boyfriend.” Max huffed and walked over into the kitchen to call Izzy a liar. They all sat down at the table a minute later.

“How was your shoot today?” Jace asked Izzy.

“Almost punched Raevyn in the dick, I swear he aims for my eyes.” Jace snorted and Max wrinkled his nose, yes he was seventeen but that didn’t mean he had any interest in his sibling's line of work, except Alec’s.

“I could knock his teeth in.” Alec offered.

“Nah I see him first. I have a shoot with him on Monday, we’re working with Jemma.” Jace replied through a mouthful of noodles.

“Sweet girl, I’m surprised she stayed in the business after she vomited spaghetti on that one guy during the blowjob.” Izzy and Jace laughed while Alec rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, did he forget to mention. His siblings were in porn.

\- - - 

Magnus collapsed into his bed grabbing one end of the comforter and flopping over and over again until he had turned himself into a sushi roll.

“Today sucked.” the roll groused. At least he’d gotten all his work completed today, which was pretty much the only thing that went in his favor today. Grumbling and wiggling around Magnus finally freed himself of his sushi roll before he started sweating. 

Now deemed approachable Chairman Meow hopped up into his owners lap. Magnus smiled and kissed his little cat’s head.

“Hey Chairman. In case it wasn’t obvious Daddy kinda fucked up today.”

“Mrow?”

“I caused a really pretty person to spill his coffee, I didn’t even help him clean up or offer to replace it I just kinda ran. Everyone else thought it was funny but I feel bad.” The cat bumped his head on Magnus’ chin and purred.

“Thank you Chairman, and who knows maybe I’ll see them again and I can make up for it.” And with that Magnus scooped up his cat and headed into the kitchen, there had to be some sort of food in his fridge.

The next morning Magnus made sure his entire outfit was impeccable, he wanted every sexually available and interested person to be staring at him. Tight leggings with leather patches tucked into combat boots with a black sleeveless cowlneck top, add a necklace or two and pair of criss cross studded belts as well as his leather fingerless gloves and his green double breasted jacket. His makeup and hair were completely on point and he was ready to take on the world. But first caffeine!

Magnus was sitting at a table with a muffin and his cappuccino doodling an idea for a new design when someone bumped his table. Looking up he sees a gorgeous woman looking down at him.

“I apologize, my bag slipped off my shoulder.” She offered with an easy smile.

“Quite alright, at least I was still working with pencil so it can be fixed.” 

“Do you mind?” She asked indicating the open chair at the table, Magnus nodded his approval and she sat down with a plethora of confidence. “I’m Isabelle, what are you drawing if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A new idea for a fashion line I work for. I’m Magnus.” He held out a hand which she shook,

“Makes sense you’d be in fashion, your eyeliner game is on another level I must say.” Magnus smiled and set aside his sketch pad picking up his drink.

“Thank you dear Isabelle, I must return the compliment on your contour as well.” The woman barked out a harsh laugh which caught Magnus off guard.

“Sorry, I just uh didn’t expect that. Thank you for the compliment, my makeup is usually a little more natural I do this for work.” Magnus nodded in understanding,

“I know how that goes although usually I’m being told to tone it down. Are you in fashion as well?”

“Film actually.” She said with a bit of a secret smile. “Speaking of I better get going so I’m not late to set, nice to meet you Magnus!”

“You as well!” He called out as she rushed out of the shop. What a nice start to the day. 

-  
Ten days go by and honestly both men forget about the chance encounter between them.  
-

Alec slept like crap last night, and he needs real food for the hangover he’s currently sporting. Stopping into a cute cafe a couple blocks away from his usual coffee house that Izzy says has the best food he decides to grab a breakfast sandwich and a muffin to go. It smells so good in here Alec wonders why he ever bothered with the other coffee place. 

He’d just gotten the bitter, delicious nectar of life into his hands when he heard a very familiar laugh. Izzy was here. Turning Alec headed toward the sound.

“...like an amazing night!” There’s someone at the table with Izzy, maybe he’s better off giving her some space this could be a new coworker or potential boyfriend or-

“Hermano!” Too late.

Gathering up his courage Alec turned back around and slunk toward the table his sister was waving from.

“Hey Alec, the world finally stopped spinning?” She giggled and Alec cursed the gene gods that kept her from ever getting a hangover, “Anyway there’s someone I want you to meet! Alec this is Magnus, Magnus this is my older brother Alec.” Alec held out his hand and looked up eyes locking on an immediately recognizable face. From the slack jaw on Magnus he recognized Alec too.

“It’s you” they both said almost at the same time, their voices overlapping.

“Wait you two know each other?”

“He’s the sexy one I spilled coffee on and spazzed in front of!”  
“Magnus is the cute guy that said ‘fuck me’ and ran away.” Again they spoke at the same time both speaking to Izzy like the other wasn’t right there. Realizing what they just did; both men turned from Izzy, who was trying not to laugh at them, and turned to look at each other.

“You think I’m cute?” Magnus asks with a small smile.

“You think I’m sexy?” Alec snorts like he can’t believe it. 

Izzy can see the heart eyes and hear the wedding bells in the distance.

“Have you looked in the mirror before darling?.” Magnus could not believe this. Honestly he wasn’t sure if the universe hated him or loved him in the moment bringing Alec Lightwood back into his life. 

Alec rubbed the back of his neck and flushed red as a tomato. He attempted to stutter out some form of response before biting his lip and just hanging his head resigning himself to chasing off another guy due to his cringe-worthy social anxiety. 

Izzy could see what Alec couldn’t though and Magnus, if anything, looked smitten by Alec’s stuttering. The older man reached out with a pinky to poke the back of Alec’s hand causing him to look up at Magnus again in confusion.

“Your sister tells me you’re a doctor? That’s pretty amazing.”

“I-it’s not really-y. B-but I do enjoy it.” Alec almost whispered the second part as if someone would shame him for saying he was happy to be a doctor. From the look on Isabelle’s face, it was possible someone may have. 

“Speaking of enjoying it, I have a set to get to.” Izzy gathered her purse and jacket kissing Magnus’ cheek and then folding herself into her older brothers embrace, Alec actually set down his coffee on the table to hug her properly.

“Am I ever going to get to see one of these films you keep rushing off to, I haven’t found you online at all.” Alec who had just taken a sip of his coffee proceeded to inhale it and then choke. 

Izzy had sympathy in her eyes but couldn’t stop laughing,  
“You probably won’t, it’s really small time stuff. Maybe you should sit down for a bit big brother.” Izzy tugged Alec into her recently vacated seat and dashed out leaving the two men staring at each other. 

“Why do I get the feeling I’ve just been played.” Magnus said watching her dash down the street.

“Trust me the feeling is mutual.” Alec muttered. With that Magnus turned back to Alec, the pale man was looking at him with guileless hazel eyes, a trait he thought didn’t exist anymore. The older man smiled and Alec turned bright red moving his gaze to his coffee cup. The young man seemed content to sit in silence but he was still sitting there so Magnus decided to try and talk to him again (after all he’d gotten through his last sentence without stuttering maybe that was progress.

“Are you going to rush off to work too?” Magnus asked a little teasingly, Alec shook his head and the the exhaustion in the line of his shoulders became clear as he sighed.

“I just put in 40 hours in the last two and a half days so I have been booted out of the hospital for today, but I’m still on call.”

“That really is impressive Alexander. It must have taken a lot of work and determination to become a doctor. Your girlfriend must be so proud.” Alec snorted.

“Subtle. I’m as gay as they come actually so no girlfriend.” 

“I try, can’t say I’m not delighted someone as lovely as you swings the other way though.” Alec blushed at the compliment before realizing something.

“How did you know my name is Alexander?”

“I just guessed, so why Alec and not Alex?” That caused a small smile to curl Alec’s lips and he looked down at his coffee fondly.

“Izzy struggled to pronounce the letter X a lot as a kid. To her I was ‘Owec’ and because she was my baby sister I could have cared less because every day when I came home from school she come streaking down the hall yelling my name as loud as she could to crash into my legs and hug me.” Alex paused for a moment eyes miles away but with the sweetest smile on his face. Magnus could feel his heart melt into a puddle at his feet. “Even though I was alright with it my mother was not and one day she hears Izzy call me Alec, or her equivalent of my name, and goes to scold her. If there is one thing I couldn’t stand it was Izzy crying and I so told her that I like Alec, and seeing her little face light up was everything to me. Eventually it just stuck and now everyone calls me Alec, I’m usually only Alexander when I’m in trouble.” Alec gave Magnus a sheepish smile that the older man could not help but return.

“That’s such a sweet story Alexan- Alec.” Alec smiled at him before sliding his hand shyly across the tiny table to poke Magnus’ pinky with his own.

“I don’t mind if you call me Alexander.”

“Alright, Alexander.” It was worth every drop of spilled coffee to see Alec’s cheeks flame up in that moment. The young doctor fidgeted with the sleeve of his frankly horrendous sweater for a bit before looking back up at Magnus.

“Would... would you be willing to maybe go out sometime?” Magnus smirked behind his cup, eyes glowing with mischief.

“And here I thought we already were.”

“I-I mean I-nevermind,” Alec sighed and slid his hands off the table into his lap, hiding his face behind his hair again. Magnus wanted to find everyone who ever made Alexander feel like he wasn’t good enough and punch them repeatedly. 

“Alex~ander,” Magnus hummed sing-song, “I know a great Ethiopian place on 44th street that would make for a lovely second date.”

“Second? Date?” The pause between his words made it clear these were two separate questions.

“Yes, isn’t this pretty much a date already? It’s clear we like each other so why not call it a date?” Magnus’ smile was wide but there was a little nervousness around his eyes. Alec leaned forward scooting closer to Magnus.

“You want to be on a date with me?”

“Of course, you’re kind and sweet and you are still willing to talk to me after I stuck my foot in my mouth and dumped your coffee all over you.” Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and oh didn’t that sound send a shiver down Magnus’ spine.

“Well, I mean it does get that awkward question out of the way.” They both laughed at that.

“You are such a puzzle Alexander, all shy and blushing one minute and then teasing me the next. What am I getting myself into with you?” Alec bit his lip at that for a second and Magnus could have sworn his eyes flashed dark as the prospect of teasing Magnus, oh shit what did he get himself into?

“Maybe you’ll find out o-on that s-second date?” Oh that started so confident and then crumbled until Alec was a blushing mess. Magnus just smiled and slid his hand to the side a little bit until his fingers brushed over Alec’s and settled there, just over the other man’s fingertips. He hoped that Alec did like Magnus the same way Magnus like him but it was hard to tell, he just hoped the blushing wasn’t him coming on too strong because he really felt a sense of warmth and comfort from Alexander. 

Alec looked down at the fingers touching his. Long, graceful, and dotted with rings as well as a glittery teal polish. They were beautiful. Magnus however took his starring as discomfort and began to pull away, Alec flipped his hand over and captured Magnus’ fingers in his grip gently, stilling their movements. 

Magnus glanced up at him with uncertainty in his eyes, despite how easily Alec’s emotions showed on his face, Magnus still didn’t know how to read them yet. Alec wasn’t looking at him though, he was completely focused on Magnus’ hand. One pale finger traced over Magnus’ fingers rubbing over the warm metal rings and mouthing the names the bones and muscles lying underneath. Alec was completely absorbed in his task and Magnus was content to sit there and let his fingers be played with by a beautiful man.

Alec’s hands were warm and a little dry, probably from years of putting on gloves and washing his hands constantly. He had callouses from pens and interestingly another set on the inside of his hand across the first joint of his index, middle, and ring fingers.

Magnus’ hands had rough spots too, from years of hand stitching delicate details and gemstones into clothes. The tips of his fingers had a strange texture to them, accidently stabbing oneself with needles will do that. But other than that they were soft and beautiful, well cared for. The fashion designer sighed and let one of his fingers stroke down the center of Alec’s palm causing him to startle and still his movements.

“S-sorry, I’m so sorry I-” Magnus held up a finger right in front of Alec’s lips, the other hand still cradled in Alec’s, and the other man went a bit cross-eyed trying to look at it. After another moment Alec seemed to panic again and let go of Magnus’ hand shoving his own between his legs like he was trying to sit on them. The older man just giggled,

“Alexander, if I minded I would have said something. You’re quite adorable all caught up in your mind like that.” Alec had his hands tucked between his legs still, blushing bright red but at least he was still looking at Magnus. “Your eyes are so beautiful, and completely without guile, which in this day and age I thought was impossible. There isn't a lie in your face and watching you so... content in your work is enchanting, and your straightforwardness is a refreshing quality, considering my line of work.”

“What do you do? Here I’ve been babbling at you for Angel knows how long with boring things about myself when you’ve got much better things to be doing.”

“I’m quite satisfied here and now Alexander,” Magnus bumped his shin against Alec’s tangling their long legs together, “As for what I do I’m a fashion designer. Someday I’d like to have my own line.”

“Well you look very nice I’m sure you’ll get one.” Magnus giggled a little bit squeezing Alec’s hand in gratitude.

“That’s very sweet of you Alec.” Alec smiled up at him and oh sweet baby Jesus Magnus was so screwed. 

They talked for about an hour before Magnus sheepishly told Alec he had to get to work. 

“Can I walk you there?” Where the hell did that come from? However seeing the genuine surprise and happiness in Magnus’ golden eyes made it worth everything.

“I would love that.” The older man answered honestly gathering his things. Alec tossed their empty cups and then held the door open for them. 

They walked for a few blocks in silence just admiring the grandeur that was New York City.

“I’ve lived here all my life and I still can’t get over how beautiful the city is.” Alec said softly, he glanced over at his companion and Magnus was staring at him.

“It is,” Magnus murmured eyes never leaving Alec’s. The young doctor blushed and bumped his shoulder against the older man’s. Magnus huffed a laugh and captured Alec’s hand the next time it swung past him. “Is this alright?”

Alec looked down at Magnus’ hand in his, looking at the contrast not just in the color of their skin tones but in the way Magnus’ strong fingers and palm fit in his. If he was inclined to being disgustingly romantic he’d say ...it looked like they belonged together.

He cleared his throat before nodding, “Yes, it’s alright.” They walked hand in hand to Magnus’ building trading silly stories and amusing observations about the people he passed.

“...I swear to god! I will never take the subway in San Fran again after that.”

“I’m pretty sure they no longer let people caress and mutter sweet nothings to their machetes on the subway Magnus.” The Indonesian man shrugged his words off, 

“Don’t know, don’t care. Not going to risk it.” Alec huffed in amusement/exasperation. He could see how Magnus became friends with Izzy. “Well, this is me.” Alec hadn’t realized they’d been standing outside the building for the past few minutes. 

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile that turned up the corners of his mouth as Alec flamed red, his hand was still entwined with Magnus as if forgotten that they were separate things.

“Of course, have a good day Magnus.” He turned to walk away when Magnus called out to him again,

“Aren’t you forgetting something darling?” Alec turned back to him confused.

“Am I?” Magnus slid his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it,

“It will be kind of hard to schedule our second date without each others numbers.” Oh, right. Alec rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and stepped back into Magnus’ space to take the phone. 

As Alec typed in his info Magnus studied the little, concentrated furrow in his brow. It was adorable, and his tongue stuck out just a teeny bit and fuck if Magnus didn’t want to kiss it back into his mouth and then chase it past Alec’s teeth. Deciding not to wait Magnus curled his fingers around Alec’s forearm and lifted on his tiptoes to kiss the taller man’s cheek softly.

“Until next time Alexander.” he purred before snagging his phone and making sure to add a little sway to his hips as he walked into the building, Alec audibly gulped watching him. 

Turning quickly Alec hurried down the street, he pulled out his phone to text Izzy:

‘I really hope he’s into handcuffs’

It took a few minutes before he got a reply:

‘It’s about time you found someone to use them on’   
‘and you never know big bro, maybe he’ll surprise you’

Oh god he hoped so.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell did all these feels come from?!

Magnus giggled a bit to himself after he got through the door, damn did he love his work. A not-so-delicate cough dragged him from his (admittedly filthy) thoughts.

“So, is that why you texted me begging for a half day after you were already late? You were out with someone, is he at least a client?” Tessa had her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping, only the mischievous sparkle in her eye gave her away.

“No Tess, that was Alexander Lightwood. I dumped coffee on him almost two weeks ago and I just went on a date with him and scored myself a second one.” Her jaw dropped,

“Wait, that’s the guy you fell all over yourself for! You actually saw him again!”

“Turns out I’m friends with his sister. Small world isn’t it?”

“Apparently.” She paused for a moment looking at the spot where Alec had been standing, “He’s hot, looks like Will.” Magnus snorted.

“Yeah except for the exuberance and rampant stupidity-”

“Hey!”

“Tell me I’m wrong Tess, how you and Jem have not strangled him yet I will never understand.” 

“You’re awfully defensive over a man you just met.” She gave him a hard stare, before comprehension and slight pity took over her face “Oh Magnus”

“He’s not Camille, Tessa.” He turned and grasped her hands in his, “Alexander is not Camille and I will never let the same thing that I went through with her ever happen again.” Camille had destroyed him, and he knew what he had put the people in his life through after she had broken up with him. 

“I can’t help but worry about you. You’re already falling hard for a stranger, I’ve seen the pieces Magnus, this man will shatter you.” Magnus sighed, she did speak the truth,

“He might. He may break my heart, we may not get that far. But I can’t stop living my life and resign myself to being an old spinster just yet.”

“Please, just... be careful Magnus.” Magnus kissed the backs of her hands, he wished there were words in the English language to convey how grateful he was for her.

“I will be, I promise.”

“Thank you. Now get your lazy, half day taking ass to work!” Magnus chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. As he headed for the elevator he missed the deeply worried look Tessa sent his way.

\- - -

They’d been texting on and off for two days before they brought up the date again.

‘How do you feel about Tuesday evening?’

‘I’m free yes but I’m on call, I’d hate to have to run out in the middle of our date Magnus.’

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine Alexander’

Alec was half an hour late. He knocked on Magnus’ door out of breath, he had run up the stairs. When the older man answered the door he had a drink in one hand and was still all dressed up except for his bright pink fuzzy socks. He seemed a little surprised and worried,

“Alexander”

“I...am...so sorry.” He huffed, trying to catch his breath, “Emergency came in, the main surgeon was out so things had to get shifted around and I had to take on another doctor’s last few patients. My phone died so I couldn’t text you. I’m so sorry Magnus.” Magnus reached out to grab his hand and pull him inside the apartment. He sat them down on the couch and set his drink aside.

“You’re alright though? I was a little worried something had happened, or that you... might have... maybe, changed your mind.” Alec gave him a small smile and reached out to touch his hand.

“I would never.” They were both leaning in toward each other, not much space between them.

“May I?” Magnus asked his hand hovering over Alec’s cheek, Alec tilted toward the touch his lips brushing the heel of the older man’s hand. Magnus skimmed his hand across Alec’s cheek and tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. 

They had begun to lean in a little further when Magnus’ stomach made its displeasure at the lack of a dinner date known. The young Asian man blushed and Alec hid his chuckle behind his hand.

“Well then, I guess that answers the question of if you ate or not.” Alec stood and offered a hand to Magnus. “I’m pretty sure that Ethiopian place is still open for a while, if you’re still interested.”

“Pretty sure my stomach answered for me.” Magnus slipped his shoes on and gathered up his coat and keys before meeting Alec by the door.

“Alright, let’s get a cab then. I know it’s only three miles but still.” Magnus nodded in agreement and they headed back down the stairs. Alec talked about his day in the cab and then Magnus complained a bit about his latest project and the clients insane demands.

When they arrived Alec got out first and held out a hand for Magnus, the shorter man took it and held on until they reached their seats. Magnus pulled out a chair for Alec and the doctor took it blushing before Magnus sat across from him. 

“So how is Izzy’s film going?” He asked after they’d ordered their drinks, Alec bit his lip and avoided Magnus’ gaze.

“I don’t know, I-I haven’t asked.” Oh Angel just shoot him now!

“What about your other siblings?” Ehh, only slightly better question, Alec took a swig of the beer he’d ordered as soon as it was set down.

“Jace is ahem-a personal trainer and he likes it. He does also act like Izzy but he prefers the trainer job. His girlfriend Clary ought to be sainted for putting up with Jace.”

“That bad? I know Izzy told me a few things but you and your sister are more calm assuredness, I’m surprised your brother would be so arrogant.”

“Aside from the part where Jace is adopted, he is arrogant but he’s ours. He also has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. He had a rough life before he came to live with us, sometimes I see him stare into space and I wonder if he’s in a good place. He puts on a brave face but he gets hurt very easy, Clary is a good balance for him.” Magnus could see the amount of heart Alec had in the way he spoke about his siblings. He was a big brother through and through, caring for everyone around him. 

“It’s obvious you care a great deal for them.” The bright smile Alec shot him could light up New York for three months. They paused as their waiter came back for their orders, Alec continued after they left.

“I do. But it’s our youngest brother Max that’s going to blow us all away. He’s a true genius already reading books I began to pick up in college. He wants to become an optometrist but he thinks he’s not good enough to succeed in that field and his backup is being a teacher.”

“But you know differently.” 

“He will become top in his field before he can blink, he’s that smart.” 

“And what about you Alexander, you’re a doctor and that is quite the accomplishment in of itself.” Alec shrugged and Magnus wanted to shake him.

“My parents didn’t think much of me being a doctor, honestly it took them a while to accept the fact I was gay too, they would have rathered I join the quote unquote family business.”

“Family business?” Magnus brow furrowed, what kind of business did Alec’s family do?

“P-Films. Like Izzy and Jace my parents wanted me in film. They did some stuff a while back and had some sort of cult following over in Europe, then the company was shut down after it was discovered they had been using some less than safe practices.”

“Wow, that’s a roller coaster of a story.” Alec shrugged again.

“I like the work I do, I wouldn’t change it for anything. What about you, what’s your story?” Magnus sighed,

“No one wants to hear that sob story on such a nice date.” Alec took another sip of his beer and pointedly looked around the restaurant.

“I don’t see me going anywhere.”

“Very well then. I was born in Indonesia but when I was four my mother committed suicide. Turns out she’d been raped and I was his child not my step-fathers, she had never told anyone and holding it in drove her into depression. She wrote out everything that happened to her in a letter she left to my step-father. He was so angry, said it had been her fault she got raped and tried to drown me in the creek to ‘erase her mistake’. I-I found a rock in the creek and hit him with it, then I ran away, I don’t know what happened to him after. I found my way to Spain where a monastery took me in and raised me for about ten years. Then I decided to come here to America, enrolled myself in school and went to college all on my own. And here I am.” Magnus scoffed derisively before glancing at Alec out of the corner of his eye, the young man’s eyes were wide with horror and sorrow. Magnus turned away, he didn’t watch to watch Alec leave. He hadn’t realised he’d been shredding his napkin on the table until a hand stopped him.

“I’m sorry you had to live through that so young. You’re such a wonderful man Magnus and I’m glad I got the chance to be here with you.” Magnus sent him a small soft smile, before either of them could attempt to change the subject their food arrived. 

The tense atmosphere that had surrounded them dissipated, in it’s place was a contentment and a sense of supportive understanding. Conversation continued light and fun as Magnus told some of his more insane travel stories.

“So let me get this straight, you’re banned from Peru and you don’t even remember why?” Magnus nodded with a small laugh.

“Keeping in mind I was drunk for most of my adventures in Peru so I don’t remember much but yeah I still have the letter I received saying I was banned for ‘crimes unspeakable’ I just hope I had fun when I did whatever it was I did.” Alec laughed hard before finishing off his second beer. Their meal had long since been cleared away as they sat there enjoying each others company.

“Remind me to never party with you, angel knows what country I’d end up in.” They both laughed at that, Magnus’ hand fell from propping up his cheek onto Alec’s hand. They both paused and looked at each other smiling shyly as Alec gently pushed his fingers between Magnus’. They stayed like that until they were kicked out of the restaurant.

“Subway?” Magnus asked, pointing to the station.

“Yeah, probably better than a cab this time.” They stood in silence together waiting for the next train, fingers laced together. Magnus leaned against Alec’s shoulder ‘sneakily’ breathing in his cologne. Alec pulled him closer and his lips brushed the gelled up tips of Magnus’ hair. When it was their stop Magnus pulled him out of the station and began the walk back to his apartment.

Magnus was a bright, yet old soul personality wrapped in the smell of sandalwood and burnt sugar, he spun stories that made Alec laugh and drew the naturally shy man into easy conversation. He was intoxicating.

“This is me.” Magnus’ voice popped him out of his thoughts, was he ever going to notice when they’d arrived at Magnus’ destination? “Thank you for a lovely second date Alexander.”

“Thank you for wanting a second date.” Alec laughed a little self-deprecatingly. A sad look flashed through Magnus’ eyes.

“Alexander” Alec looked up to meet Magnus’ gaze right as the man pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. “Don’t ever sell yourself short darling, you are effervescent.” Alec reached out and brushed his fingers over Magnus’ cheek before curling them under his chin and tilting his face up,

“Magnus” he whispered against the shorter man’s lips before finally pressing them together. Magnus’ fingers immediately threaded through the younger man’s hair to keep him there, he tilted his head to the side a bit and with the slightest pressure nipped at Alec’s full bottom lip. 

Alexander curled his arm around Magnus’ hips and pulled him closer licking across the seam of the other’s lips. Magnus melted and gladly parted his lips for the young man quickly worming his way into his heart.

Alec kissed like he had sex (Magnus hoped), thoroughly. When they finally broke apart for air they were both panting, after a brief moment their lips collided again with a little more teeth and a lot more noise. Alec’s knees went weak and Magnus gasped filthily as they pulled each other closer but once again oxygen became an annoying requirement. 

Magnus giggled as he tucked his face into Alec’s neck shaking a little bit, it’s still cold in New York at night hot makeout sessions aside, Alec’s arm tightened around him pressing almost every inch of them together and kissed his hair. Magnus pulled him back down for a quick peck before sighing.

“I hope we can do this again soon.”

“Takeout and a movie at my apartment? I’ll kick out my siblings and everything.” They both chuckled at that,

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” One last kiss and then Magnus began walking toward his building. “Be safe!” He called back before he closed the door. 

Alec smiled and bit his lip knowing he was grinning like a fool.

“I kissed Magnus Bane.” He singsonged to himself before giggling a little. That dorky grin stayed on his face all the way home. 

Magnus opened the door to his loft and took off his shoes before Chairman came trotting up him the bell on his collar jingling loudly. Magnus swept his little cat up into his arms and kissed his furry head. 

“Oh Chair, Alec is so wonderful. I really like him.”

“Mew!” The cat chirped and began to purr loudly. Magnus laughed and walked into his bedroom to get ready to sleep. After placing the Chairman on the bed Magnus stripped out of his clothes, washed his face and hair, and then slid into bed with just his boxers on. Once he was settled Chairman curled up under his chin and closed his eyes. Perhaps he could dream of Alexander’s kisses.

Alec could hear the voices before he even opened the door. His family at least had the courtesy to let him take off his shoes and put his keys away before they pounced.

“Haha! He came home, pay up Jace!” Isabelle cried loudly holding out her hand, grumbling Jace pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“How you three qualify as fully functioning adults is beyond me.” Alec muttered, he pressed his finger to his lips though grinning a bit at the thought of kissing Magnus again.

“You know you love us!” Izzy said stuffing her winnings in her bra, Clary was there and gave Alec a critical look before grinning as well.

“Looks like me too. He totally made out with Magnus!” Clary simply plucked her winnings out of his wallet, Jace turned to mock glare at his brother.

“Why couldn’t you have just banged the guy? I would’ve shared my winnings with you.” Alec rolled his eyes,

“You should just stop betting on my love life, seems like you are absolutely incapable of learning from your mistakes though.” Jace flipped Alec the bird before Clary slid into his lap.

“So tell us about it!” Izzy demanded flopping into an armchair. Alec sighed and took the other one while Jace and Clary stretched out on the couch.

“Magnus is lovely. I like him a lot.” Clary tore her gaze away from Jace resting her head on his chest.

“Will you tell him?” Alec nodded,

“If I want to keep dating him then of course I will. He is already friends with Izzy and he made it clear tonight he’s been around the block, I really don’t think he’s going to care that my family is pornstars.” The Lightwoods were in fact popular pornstars, thankfully the internet was vast enough that Magnus hadn’t seemed to run into any of them...yet.

“Is he going to care that you were?” His sister prodded- unhelpfully- he sighed,

“I don’t know yet. I mean it’s not like I am anymore, or that I did a lot in the first place.” Porn had put him through medical school, not that his family couldn’t afford it but he wanted to make his own way in life. He’d gotten a number of scholarships but it hadn’t covered everything. 

“Well we will support you big brother, no matter what.” Izzy walked over and gripped one of her brother’s hands, she pressed a kiss to his hair and he smiled up at her. 

“Thanks Iz. Sleep well.” She nodded and headed to bed. Jace clapped him on the shoulder and headed to his room but Clary paused and wrapped her arms around Alec’s waist.

“If Magnus cares about you as much as you care about him he won’t care.” Alec sighed fondly at his short red-headed growth before hugging her back.

“Not everyone is as accepting as you Clary. You went looking for people who were okay being nude when you met Jace.” She bonked her forehead against his sternum.

“Have a little faith grumpy cat.” She said before following Jace to bed. Alec rolled his eyes at the nickname and headed to his own room. 

He texted Magnus that he arrived home safely and set his alarm for work in the morning then changed into pajamas and flopped across his bed pulling one of his pillows over his head. He’d forgotten to lock his door, fuck it he wasn’t getting up again. He’d had an amazing date with a wonderful man and not even knowing his siblings could get into his room in the morning would dampen that.

~o~o~

Izzy threw herself onto his bed not two minutes after he’d snoozed his alarm. Izzy worked at the hospital with him but in the morgue. While Izzy and Jace made more than enough in porn they wanted real careers. Izzy had become interested in forensics while Alec was in high school and figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. He’d started bringing home science and anatomy books and more often than not Izzy would steal them from him.

She began studying with him, and the subject came as easy to her as breathing. In no time at all she was beyond Alec’s knowledge and he began to borrow her notes. She was one of, if not the top Forensic Pathologist in New York, and if anyone gave her issues about the fact she was in porn too she would destroy them.

Besides not many people liked to say that they recognized a person from porn, because it meant admitting that they watched porn. And that they watched it enough to recognize that person.

“Come on Alec! Up, up!” She said poking him repeatedly in the shoulder until he whacked her with a pillow.

“The fact that you are so delighted to cut up corpses disturbs me deeply.” Alec grumbles, glaring over at her, she just scoffed at him.

“Say’s the man who is the only one in the building that _likes_ paperwork.” Alec throws his comforter over her and she shrieks as it messes up her hair. The eldest Lightwood smirks as he beats a tactical retreat into the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief Alec strips down and steps in the shower. He’d only just turned the knob for the hot water when he remembers, he left his phone in the room with Izzy!

“Oh shit.”

“Morning Alexander, how are you today?” Magnus’ voice was tired and his accent crept through between his words just a bit which Izzy found endearing.

“He’s doing as well as he usually is in the morning, which is grumpy.” Golden eyes snapped open. 

“Isabelle?” Magnus sounded a lot more awake now. He double checked the number to make sure he hadn’t made a mistake. Nope it said the facetime call came from Alec, “What are you doing on Alec’s phone?”

“Nothing. Just calling to say you owe me.”

“Owe you? For what?” The door handle twisted roughly.

“For this!” And with that she turned the phone around right as the door swung open to reveal a dripping wet and slightly panicked Alec wearing nothing but a towel.

Magnus had to say he was impressed. Not only did Alec have a gorgeous body but that blush went damn near down to his navel.

“Coffee’s on me tomorrow Izzy.” Magnus managed to get out before Alec snatched the phone and hung up. The middle Lightwood giggled and dodged under her brothers arms running for the hallway yelling “You’re welcome big brother!” Before he could abandon all sense of logic and strangle her his phone beeped with a message.  
From: Magnus Bane  
 _Now **that** was a wakeup call! You didn’t tell me you had tattoos and I‘m pretty sure I could do my laundry on your abs. ;)_

Alec sputtered, flaming fire engine red before he could even try to formulate a response.

To: Magnus Bane  
 _As the person being objectified, I ... object to that description of me._

From: Magnus Bane  
 _I am well aware you are more than a pretty face darling. You are smart and wonderful and kind, now go have a good day saving lives._

To: Magnus Bane  
 _You’re already well aware I’m a pediatrician, it’s not like I work in the ER._

Magnus sent him a face with its tongue sticking out. Alec chuckled and went back to his shower. After getting dressed and running a towel through his hair Alec checks his phone to see he has another message.

From: Magnus Bane  
 _since your sister unfairly showed you off this morning_ **1 image attached**

Alec opened the message and well, to put it honestly his mind decided to roll around delightedly in the gutter. 

Magnus was beautiful, there was no denying that and he knew exactly how to style himself. But to get a photo of Magnus still laying in bed among yellow and red sheets, shirtless and smiling softly at him with no makeup on and his hair loosely splayed across the pillow framing his amazing features? Alec definitely wished to be in Magnus’ bed kissing every inch of the older man’s skin. Alec really did hope that Magnus would still accept him because he found himself craving the moments where Magnus was by his side. 

To: Magnus Bane  
 _As always Magnus, your generosity is stunning._

From Magnus Bane  
 _So cranky, fine maybe I won’t send you any more nudes._

To: Magnus Bane  
 _I’d prefer the real thing anyway_

And with that Alec stuck his phone in his pocket and made some coffee for the road before grabbing Izzy and heading out.

Magnus texted Alec silly and funny things throughout his day sending pictures of the ugliest fabrics he could find and sending slightly flirty messages asking if Alec was down to play Dr. Alec had sputtered and choked on his lunch attempting to write back an appropriate yet easy shut down. Alec was into a number of things but mocking his work during sex was not one of his turn ons. 

Magnus typed back an apology, having read between the lines, and went back to the conversation they were having before he’d brought up that particular form of roleplay. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad Magnus was understanding and so willing to respect his boundaries. 

Izzy cooed at him when she joined him for lunch,

“What’s got such a big smile on your face? Is Magnus sending you dirty messages?”

“No!” Alec defended, actually Magnus was sending him more cat pictures. Alec had been smiling because Magnus just sent him a grumpy cat meme and Alec had to explain why he had so many of them saved on his phone.

(Alec and Clary did not get along when they met; Alec thought she was immature, Clary thought he had a massive stick up his ass. They began to bond over memes that Clary would send him of grumpy cat. The first one Alec sent her back had a picture of a crow saying ‘I’d sell you to satan for one corn chip’ so now he was grumpy cat and she was corn chip.)

Magnus thought that was hilarious and adorable, Ragnor had been reading the messages over his shoulder and tutted.

“Truly Magnus, you are in deep on this man are you alright?” Magnus turned fully prepared to backsass Ragnor for being a mother hen but seeing the look in those green eyes stopped him. Magnus huffed a breath and leaned into Ragnor’s side.

“Yes I like him, he’s compassionate and caring and has no idea how beautiful he is. He’s everything **she** wasn’t. He has a heart a mile wide and his smile could light up Brooklyn. God he makes me laugh harder than I have in forever and he doesn’t pity me.” 

Ragnor sighed and his arm wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders as he leaned against Magnus’ shoulder.

“Then I hope he’s a good man to you, shall I get to meet him soon?” Magnus’ jaw dropped in shock, he’d hadn’t met anyone Magnus dated in the five years since Camile. 

“Really?” Magnus whipped to face his friend causing Ragnor to fall against him for a moment losing his balance.

“Of course Magnus, someone has to be there as a witness for the restraining order.” Magnus shoved him off the couch.


	3. Ch. 3

“You’re kicking us out?” Izzy pouted. Clary arched a brow before pinching Alec’s cheek and cooing,

“Our baby is growing up I’m so proud!” She fake sniffed and reached as high as she could to ruffle Alec’s hair to his horror. 

Before he could stop Jace his brother yanked a handful of something out of his pockets and tossed them up in the air so they rained down over his head... rainbow colored condoms.

“I hate all of you.” They all just laughed at him. And then someone knocked on the door. An evil light was in his family’s eyes as they formed a hive mind and together shoved Alec back onto the couch and raced to the door. Jace had his hoodie unzipped and was leaning in the door frame one arm up against the jamb while Clary stood beside him one hand in his back pocket while Izzy draped herself over Clary seductively.

“Hey good looking.” Jace purred while Izzy hid her snort in Clary’s hair. Magnus blinked twice and pulled out his phone to check the address to make sure he wasn’t being pranked. Alec appeared behind all of them and facepalmed.

The smack drew Magnus’ attention and he finally looked up and saw Alec.

“Ah Alexander, I was beginning to think I’d knocked on a stripper’s door instead.” And then Magnus walked straight past them to place a delicate peck on Alec’s lips.

Everyone awwed as Alec turned the color of a rose, which only made it worse. Gathering up their things by the door they headed out to go see their own movie.

“Bye Alec, see ya Magnus!” Izzy chimed.

“Have fun!”

“Use protection!” Jace yelled before Alec rushed over and shut the door in his face, he sagged against it sighing and Magnus tried to hide a smile behind his finger. 

“I take it that’s Jace?” He asked, Alec nodded and replied with a breathy yes. “Was this him too?” Alec cracked his eyes open to see Magnus standing amongst the condoms studying them.

Alec was going to kill his brother.

“Um yeah, excuse me while I uh...excuse me.” He hurriedly gathered them up and threw them in Jace’s gym bag so they could come back to bite him the ass tomorrow. 

When he came back Magnus had kicked off his shoes and was studying Alec’s books.

“So uh movie?” Magnus turned and gave him a sweet, soft smile.

“Sure Alexander.” Alec had already ordered pizza for them... and a separate one to keep his vulture family happy. They put on The Last Witch Hunter and spent the first twenty minutes bitching about plot holes. Alec still isn’t sure who kissed who first but shirts had been lost and Magnus hissed as Alec marked up his neck. Magnus was tugging Alec’s hair and sweet Jesus he was going to get hard so quick if Magnus kept that up.

Alec pulled away to admire his handiwork and Magnus took this as the perfect opportunity to touch the skin he’d been longing to since the video call. He lightly scratched his nails through Alec’s chest hair enjoying the little sounds Alec made in his throat. When he grabbed Alec’s ass like he’d been wanting to all night though Alec smirked.

“So that’s how you want to play?” he chuckled before flipping them over and pinning Magnus’ hands to the couch above his head, not gonna lie that was so fucking hot. Moving both Magnus’ wrists to one hand Alec slid his freed hand up Magnus’ front and wrapped it around his back to lift him up for more kisses. Magnus sighed against Alec’s mouth as he arched into the kiss, Alec was really strong to be able to hold this position.

“I knew I was getting into something with you.” he hissed causing Alec to stop which made Magnus whine and squirm for more but this time Alec released him and pulled Magnus up into a sitting position.

“Actually Magnus, before we go any farther there is something I want to tell you, something that might change your opinion of me.”

“Unless you’re hiding bodies in your room Alexander I doubt that.” Magnus smiled still a little stuck on how Alec’s body had felt on his, it wasn’t often he had a partner so willing to participate.

“No not bodies, but it might be better if I just show you.” Alec got up and walked into what Magnus presumed was his room, Magnus wondered what Alec was doing, maybe he was a serial killer going for his knives to carve Magnus up? Had an unattractive tattoo or piercing? Decided he didn’t want Magnus and wasn’t sure how to get rid of him?

But no Alec returned a few moments later with a small handful of DVDs, he placed them on the coffee table and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch from Magnus. The older man just cocked an eyebrow at him until Alec gestured for him to look at the DVDs. More than a tad bit confused Magnus reached over and picked up the first one in the pile, it was a porno.

The cover art gave nothing away so he flipped it over to the back and his eyes widened. ‘Teen Twinks 3: High School Sucks. James just wants to get ahead, but to do that he’ll have to give head. Institute pictures and director Brenden White present a funny, hot film showcasing the best sides of Adriev Cherich, Richie Johnson, and newcomer Alexandre Hardwood.’ There was even a photo of young Alec on his knees with cum on his face tongue darting out to lick it up. Setting that one aside to process his picked up another one, featuring Annabelle Hardwood. And a third with both Alec and a Jonathan Hardondale in the ensemble cast. The last one was just Alec again but this one had him straddling a young man tied down with ropes, Alec was shoving two fingers down to man's throat and biting his ear as he stared directly into the camera.

Magnus’ brain was completely offline and he had no idea what to say, he flipped through all the DVDs again. And again. He finally looked up to see Alec chewing on the side of his thumb nail viciously and simply on autopilot reached over and pulled Alec’s hand down. He turned back to stare at the DVDs and picked up the first one.

“Are you even eighteen in this?” He asks without looking up

“Nineteen.”

“And Isabelle?”

“She started at eighteen.”

“This is what you meant by the family business? Your parents wanted you, and your siblings to make porn?”

“That does make it sound worse when you put it like that, ultimately it was our choice and we all said yes.”

“Why?” The word seemed almost choked out,

“Medical school for Izzy and me, 200 thousand dollars of debt each that we never ended up with.” Alec raked his hands through his hair and glanced over at Magnus who had put the DVDs back on the table and was sitting as far away as he could physically get from them.

“And Jace?” Alec sighed, “He was adopted, how’d he end up there?”

“He wanted to be, he faked his papers and signed up at seventeen.”

“That’s illegal.” Magnus still gave away no emotion in his voice, Alec wished that Magnus would just leave if he was disgusted with them.

“So we told him.”

“How long did you do this, you’re so young on all the covers.”

“About five years. Paid my schooling off, bought a car, and made sure my family was safe and secure.”

“So Isabelle and Jace just enjoy this?” Magnus finally looked at him as he flapped a hand at the covers.

“Pretty much.” Alex looked down as he played with his fingers, “Izzy says it helps her deal with stress from work and Jace would like to manage his own company someday.”

“And Max?” Alec’s head whipped to Magnus as he heard the man’s voice crack on Max’s name.

“Has no interest whatsoever. He lives with us because our parents constantly travel, they're not the most paternal people and we didn’t want Max shipped off to boarding school in Dubai so we brought him to live with us.”

“Where is he tonight?”

“At a friend’s house studying, he has a group project due although I’m pretty sure they’re just going to be playing video games all night.” After that Magnus seemed to have finally run out of questions. 

There was a minute of silence before Magnus grabbed a pillow from the couch and tossed it at Alec.

“Can’t believe I actually thought you might have been a serial killer.”

“You thought I was a serial killer?” Alec laughed, a little hysterically but blessedly Magnus ignored it. They got comfy again and Alec unpaused the movie, Magnus dug his toes under Alec’s leg to warm them up.

When the movie was done Alec stood and gathered up the pizza and the dishes, Magnus bit his lip and picked up the DVD that had Alec and Jace in it. The film was about pirates but other than the group cast photo there was no mention of either of them.

“Did you actually have to act in this one?” Magnus asked holding it up so Alec could see. Alec laughed,

“Thankfully no, Jace had two lines which are probably my favorite part of that one because he’s so confused delivering them. We may be on film but we are not actors.”

“That redhead from earlier...”

“Clary, Jace’s girlfriend.”

“She’s okay with this?” Alec flopped back onto the couch relaxing much more than he had with Magnus’ last set of questions.

“As far as I’m aware of yes, it was rough in the beginning for Jace who thought that he would lose her eventually and actually tried to leave the business for her. She stopped him and told him something about porn being his freedom like art was hers. I don’t quite understand it but they are happy and they make it work.”

“And you?”

“Yeah I’ve lost relationships over this.” Alec shrugged, but Magnus looked sad.

“Even though you don’t make them anymore?”

“That didn’t matter, it was a bad relationship anyway. He accused me of being a whore, of cheating on him. He actually looked surprised when I left him. I tried to hide it a few times but that never went well.”

“So why did you tell me now?” Magnus’ expression was open and concerned, it was at that moment that Alec’s brain unhelpfully reminded him they were both still shirtless.

“Because,” Alec bit his lip hunching his shoulders a bit, “if I was going to lose you I’d rather lose you before I couldn’t stand to lose you.”

All Alec heard was a whispered, “Oh Alexander.” And then there were lips on his and Alec had a clumsy lapful of Magnus Bane.

Alec kissed him for a moment before pulling away to skim him nose across Magnus’, then his face turned serious,

“You are okay with this right? Just making sure.” Magnus huffed a laugh and pecked Alec’s lips briefly,

“I’d be quite the hypocrite saying I couldn’t accept your past... relationships? Flings? Scenes? When I’ve had my fair share, not on camera but that’s not the point. I like the Alexander right here with me and that means I can accept your past, plus not many people can say they’re dating a pornstar.”

“Ex-pornstar” Alec laughed,

“I like my version better, more scandalous.” They giggled and Magnus got more comfortable in Alec’s lap. He still asked the occasional question while they cuddled but everything was quiet and pleasant. Then the door opened.

“I hope you have underwear on at the very least because even though I’ve seen you naked before Alec it is an experience I’d rather not repeat!” Jace proclaimed loudly. Izzy just shoved past him and flung herself down on the couch across from the couple, she gave them a brief once over and waggled her eyebrows at them before leaning over and picked up the DVDs.

“I take it this went well?” She asked, Jace finally got over his dramatics after Clary pinched him and walked into the kitchen. Alec grumbled under his breath causing Magnus to chuckle.

“Yes, we’re fine my dear.” He answered for them, Jace leaned over the couch and made a face at the DVDs,

“Oh my God, why did you show him that one Alec?! That one is the worst!” Alec’s dark chuckle had Magnus holding back a shiver as that hot breath fanned out across the back of his neck. Alec pressed his lips to the spot tightening his arms around Magnus.

“Consider it payback for the condoms.” He hummed, once again occupying himself with Magnus’ skin. Magnus tugged on his hair which had Alec biting his shoulder so he didn’t moan.

“Which one did Alec grab?” Clary asked exiting the kitchen, she leaned over the back of the couch next to Izzy. “Oh that one, Jace covered my eyes so I didn’t get to see Alec’s scene, eight out of ten on sound though.” Alec blushed and hid his face once again in Magnus’ neck, the fashion designer knew his scarf collection was going to come in handy for the foreseeable future. 

Jace sputtered at his girlfriend and Izzy cackled, overall Magnus found himself truly enjoying the company of Alec’s siblings and Clary. There was plenty of teasing at everyone’s expense and a few more porn stories were shared, mostly by Izzy who apparently hated her coworkers.

When everyone started yawning they called it a night and Jace, Clary, and Izzy dashed off to their rooms to give the couple some privacy. Magnus smiled sweetly up at Alec as they stood in the open doorway,

“Thank you for telling me about you Alec, and I do like your family very much.” Alec grinned stupidly and blushed a little.

“They’re a pain in my ass but they’re my pain and I love them.” Magnus giggled and reached up to cup Alec’s cheek and pull him for a kiss.

“Sleep well Alexander.” Alec hummed and dipped in for another kiss, and another, and one more.

“You as well Magnus. Good night.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles which made Alec blush again.

“Good night, Alexander.” Alec watched until Magnus stepped into the elevator and then he closed the front door.

“Oh! Oh Magnus! Harder!”

“Yes right there!”

“Fuck me!”

Alec hated his family. Clary and Jace we’re even banging on the wall of their bedroom.

“You disgusting fucks!” He yelled at all of them, he knew they could all tell he was blushing even though they weren’t in the room. They all just laughed at him. Embarrassing family aside Alec had had a lovely date with Magnus who knew he had been in porn and didn’t care, nothing felt better than that.

Magnus was still so content after his date with Alec that he didn’t care Chairman Meow was sleeping in his hair. The only thing keeping him awake was wondering how Magnus’ friends were going to react.

~O~

“You just had to one up us didn’t you, polyamory wasn’t enough for you no you have to go find a porn star! Are you lying?” Will clasped his hands dramatically to his chest, “Are you just being over dramatic?” 

“You sure you’re not looking in a mirror?” Magnus fired back before turning to Tessa,

“Google Alexandre Hardwood and tell me if that’s the guy you saw.” Will’’s jaw dropped,

“Wait she’s met him?!” he rounded on his girlfriend, “You got to meet Magnus’ porn star boyfriend?”

“I saw him through the glass when he dropped Magnus off from their date, now shut up the page is loading.” Both men scrambled to hang off her shoulders and look. 

Sure enough several photos of a much younger Alec popped up. None of them were of him having sex but instead there were promo photos. Alec in slacks and button downs or in somewhat provocative positions. There was one of Alec kneeling in the center of a bed his shirt mostly unbuttoned as he bit his lip with a playful smirk....this may have been a bad idea.

“Yeah this is him, he’s younger here but yes this is Magnus’ Phd owning boyfriend.” God bless Tessa.

“So Magnus scored a doctor and a pornstar, life is so unfa- ow ow ow.” Magnus smirked as Tessa yanked on Will’s ear.

“Excuse me, you have two very devoted lovers who still have sex with you despite the truly thoughtless words that slip from your mouth!”

“Oh my, what has Will done now?” Came a very soothing voice, Jem, Tessa and Will’s other lover. The clack of Jem’s cane was as familiar to Magnus as the smell of nail polish, it was often easy to forget the man’s dark past with his sweet calm smile.

“Will here was saying that he likes Magnus’ ex-porn star pediatrician boyfriend more than us.” Tessa said, Jem just raised an eyebrow before turning to Will with a very wide close-lipped smile.

“Well that’s unfortunate, sounds like there might be some competition for Magnus.”

“Do I look like I’m into twincest?” Will demanded handing Jem the Ipad. Jem scrolled through a few of the pictures with a small frown,

“He looks very young Magnus, is he-”

“These photos are several years old Jem dear.” Tessa pointed out,

“Oh. Well he’s very handsome Magnus. He does look a bit like Will I’ll admit.” Jem handed the Ipad back to Tessa.

“Trust me I’m not about to be encroaching on your triad you can keep him, I’m quite happy with Alexander.”

“Have you watched any videos of him yet?” Tessa smacked Will upside the head as Magnus shook his head.

“No and I’m not really sure I want to, I don’t care that he was in porn but that doesn’t necessarily mean I want to watch him having sex with other people.”

“True” Tessa pointed out sagely, before Will could make any other comments Tessa wisely dragged him away, Jem followed after sharing a long-suffering look with Magnus.

Work that day was stressful and frustrating and Magnus found himself tugging at his hair until he had a headache. 

When his phone buzzed Magnus swore up a storm as he struggled to pull the phone out and then got a ring caught on his pants and almost decided to ignore the message, but it was from Alec.

_’I hope your day is going well._

Magnus couldn’t stop the little, helpless smile that curved his lips and soothed a little of his tension.

_’Unfortunately sweet Alexander today has sucked and I’m ready to stab myself with my scissors and end my misery’_

_’Oh? What happened?’_

_’Just one of those days where every little thing goes wrong and you want to give up by 2’_

_’Ah those days are the worst; well if you’d like to (and you haven’t stabbed yourself with scissors yet) Clary has an art exhibition tonight, I’ll buy the first round if you’d care to join me in making fun of the others artists?’_

_’You know what that sounds like the perfect fix for this awful day, thank you Alexander’_

_’Great! I’ll send you the details later, my next patient is about to show up. See you tonight Magnus.’_

He received a few more sweet texts from Alec between the man’s patients but it only did so much to keep Magnus from banging his head on his desk in frustration.

By the time the evening rolled around Magnus was considering texting Alec and asking for a rain check. He was staring at his phone as he exited the elevator and made his way across the lobby, the designer was so stuck in his internal debate he didn’t realize Tessa was calling his name until she threw an eraser from the reception desk at him.

“Hey! I didn’t even do anything this time Tessa!”

“Nothing except almost leave without your man!” Magnus looked up at her again but still only just saw here, and then Alec appeared from behind a pillar near her desk, he waved with a small smile.

“Just now realizing you probably couldn’t see me from this angle. You ready?”

Magnus sputtered and stopped and started several attempts at conversation before settling on a resoundingly unimpressive, 

“Hi”

“Hi” Alec laughed, he turned back to Tessa and thanked her for her time before crossing the room to Magnus. He placed a soft hand on Magnus’ arm and studied his features gently, “Would you rather I just take you home for tonight?”

“No, I said I’d go. Besides you came all this way it’d be silly of me not to go.”

“I came so you wouldn’t have to take the subway if you didn’t want to after such a bad day.” Magnus blushed and averted his gaze for a moment trying to think of an equally sweet response. Behind them Tessa had taken a piece of paper and marker and written a very large 10 on it. She held it up like a judge at a beauty competition. 

“Hold that thought.” Magnus said leaning around Alexander,

“You have your own you walking meme!” Tessa cackled as Alec just arched an eyebrow having missed the whole thing.

“Anyway,” Magnus adjusted his hair as he returned to address Alec, “I was considering going home, but just seeing you washes away a lot of the little bad things that happened today and yes I would still love to go with you to Clary’s art opening.” Alec smiled, he looked a little tired too.

Magnus reached out and slowly slid his fingers into Alec’s, he leaned their shoulders together and both of the relaxed a little; it was a comfort to have someone you could lean on and to have them lean on you too, it was a level of trust Magnus didn’t always have in his relationships and to have it so quickly with Alec...

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” The doctor murmured, he didn’t release Magnus’ hand though as they headed to the door. 

Tessa had another sign, this one proudly proclaimed ‘I ship it’, Magnus facepalmed.

Alec’s Lexus was incredibly spacious, and watching the young man fold his long ass legs into the vehicle Magnus understood why. 

The drive to the gallery was short and as soon as they entered Alec left Magnus’ side just long enough to order drinks for them. While Magnus waited he found Clary who looked radiant in a midnight blue silk gown, the short redhead came over and gave Magnus a tight hug.

“You looked like you needed it.” Magnus smiled at her,

“Thank you biscuit. I look forward to seeing your work tonight.” She beamed at him and Alec and Jace approached before she could reply. Jace handed her a flute of champagne while Alec handed Magnus a Manhattan,

“Marry me” The older man gasped taking the cocktail, oh he was so keeping this one.

“I get to be the best man!” Jace declared proudly, Alec smacked him on the arm before Moving to Magnus’ side and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Perhaps later.” He smirked kissing Magnus’ temple. Magnus laughed before taking another sip of his drink.

“Well Alexander I was promised a night of mockery.”

“And I shall deliver.”


	4. Authors Note

I apologize to all the readers of Dr. Sexy but I am (for the time) abandoning this fic. My health has taken a very serious decline both physically and mentally and I am taking time away to handle it. I may come back to this someday but for now I cannot. Thank you to everyone who read or commented you mean the world to me.


End file.
